devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Enzo Ferino
Enzo Ferino is an Italian-American associate of Dante, formally an information broker who would double as a middleman, and set him up with clients and jobs during his mercenary days. At some point before Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Enzo and Dante terminated their partnership, leaving Dante open to partner with J.D. Morrison. Testimonies from Enzo in the user manual for the first game and allusions made to him in other games by Hideki Kamiya suggest that, although they no longer work together, Enzo and Dante still remain in contact. Appearance In the novels, Enzo is described as short and wearing an expensive tailoured suit, reflective of his success as a broker. In the manga, he is depicted as a short and chubby young man, with black curly hair and thick lips. He is generally seen wearing a flat cap, and a long coat over a sweater. Following the events of the radioplay, he now only has one arm, after Dante severed the other to save his life. Personality Across his various media appearances and their discrepancies, Enzo's personality is fairly consistant in their protrayals. He is shown to be a reliable, though somewhat shady informant, and consistant in finding clients for Dante - even if the latter is reluctant to take them on. He gets very animated, often when trying to find ways to convince Dante to accept the jobs, and griping when he doesn't. Duplicitous and greedy, he is generally out for profit, even going as far to charge Dante interest on the Devil Arms he pawned him, although he keeps his word and doesn't sell them as long as Dante continues to pay. Trying to remove himself from the action, he often finds himself reluctantly involved in demonic events with no ability to protect himself, and has to continually rely on Dante to save him. Biography ''Devil May Cry'' novel Regarded as the best and most reliable information broker in the city, Enzo built up an impressive reputation amongst the mercenaries who would meet in Bobby's Cellar - an establishment for people who wished to pay for their unique services. One such mercenary was a man named "Tony Redgrave". As Tony lacked an office at the time, Enzo would often seek him out at the bar, bringing him high-paying jobs from clients. Working on a strict rota to allow other middlemen business, they would meet on late Tuesdays nights, and discuss jobs over drinks, and the occasional strawberry sundae. While the two had an aimiable relationship, Enzo would often get exasperated when Tony would refuse jobs, despite the large sum of money on offer (some as much as $200K), as Tony was only interested in jobs he felt were "unusual", sometimes even doing them for no reward. Enzo would have to beg, quip, bargin, or needle his way into getting Tony to do a job he wasn't interested in, much prefering the man would just accept the work. Nonetheless, the partnership was profitable, and Enzo would regularly offer him clients. Things changed one day when he brought a new bounty hunter to the bar, introducing him as "Gilver". Wishing to prove himself, Gilver challenged the strongest mercenary in the bar - Tony - and the two began to fight. As they fought, Enzo could do little but watch, until they were called off by the bar's patron, Bobby. After the incident, Gilver was very much in demand, as his skill and reputation as a bounty hunter became known. Enzo liked working with him; he was quiet, professional, and never refused a job, in contrast to Tony. However, their contrasts made them work well together, and Enzo would routinely team them up with increasingly dangerous jobs, for increasingly larger rewards. Despite this success for Tony and Gilver, Enzo found himself competing with other middlemen for clients, and was ousted out of his role as the star middleman by one of his peers - a fact he would bitterly complain to Tony about. Following Tony's increasing disgust at Gilver's methods of wanton killing, he and Enzo met at another bar, where the pair discussed a missing mercenary - and one of Tony's close associates - Grue, and how he had taken on some risky work to pay for his daughter's unusual medical condition. Tony became alarmed when Enzo told him that the girl had been hallucinating demons and devils, and demanded to know where the girl was, bodily lifting Enzo into the air. Frantically, Enzo told him, and Tony set off for the hospital, sword in hand. He later found a battered and bloodied Tony in the ruins of Bobby's Cellar - the bar being wrecked in a fight between Tony, Gilver and some demons - he rushed over to Tony, questioning if he was even still alive, and helped him out of the ruins. "Tony" told him that his real name was Dante, and that he would explain himself later. Semi-retired from mercenary work, Dante moved to a new city to establish himself as a private detective, although still in contact with Enzo who would offer him jobs and information. ''Devil May Cry 2'' novel Sometime after the events on Mallet Island, Enzo visits Dante in his office trying to convince him to accept his latest job offer as he's behind on his rent. He questions Trish's absence, noting Dante's reaction, and trying to push it further, until Dante tries silence him by brandashing his pistols at a mirror. The conversation is cut off when Dante receives a phonecall with the "password". Flustered, but wanting to see if he could make a profit from the enterprise, Enzo offers to drive Dante to his location, and the pair set off for a recently collapsed temple ruin, alleged to have been destroyed by demons. Despite Enzo's bad driving, they make it to the place, only to be immediately ambushed by a shadowy monster. Dante kills the creature as it's mere inches from a terrified Enzo, whom he orders to drive back to the safety of the city. ''Devil May Cry 3'' (manga) In the first volume, Enzo brings Dante his first job in four months, but makes the devil-hunter come to his room at a nearby strip club for more information. There, Enzo is attacked by Hell Prides, but Dante arrives in time to save him. Dante initially declines the job, but Enzo pressures him to accept it for the large reward by threatening to throw him out of his new office building. When Dante returns to the strip club, Enzo is drinking and carousing with women. Dante shoots a bottle of wine out of his hand and menaces him at gunpoint. Enzo assures Dante that he didn't spend Dante's share of the reward, then panics when he realizes Dante hasn't brought Alice back. After telling Enzo he got the money, anyway, Dante once again draws his gun on Enzo and threatens to dissolve their partnership on the grounds that the last assignment had Dante working for a demon. Enzo retains his job by agreeing to Dante's demand for background checks on all new clients. Enzo gets Dante another job, but the Devil Hunter refuses it. Enzo bursts into the bar where Dante is talking to the barkeeper and pleads with him to accept. He fears he'll be held responsible and punished by the client if Dante doesn't take the job. Dante, having accepted a pizza from the barkeeper as payment for the man's job, walks out of the bar, telling Enzo he has another appointment. Enzo misunderstands, thinking Dante has a date, but Dante casually brushes him off before stating he will be back in time to save Enzo from the mystery clients. Enzo confesses to the barkeeper that he can't tell if Dante is being serious. As Enzo complains about Dante, Dante sticks his head in the window of the bar and yells at Enzo to clean his office. The barkeeper advises Enzo to do as Dante asks if he wants the help. Instead of going straight to Dante's place to clean, Enzo stays at the bar for several drinks. Drunk, Enzo is eventually kicked out of the bar. The barkeeper isn't going to let him sleep off the alcohol because the moon outside is as red as blood, and his instincts are telling him to close shop. At the conclusion of the second volume, it is not known if Dante was able to complete Enzo's job in time to save him. ''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 The story takes place between ''Devil May Cry and The Animated Series. After the Mallet Island incident, Trish joins Dante's Devil Never Cry and becomes acquainted with Enzo, who at that time didn't believe this world had demons. Although J.D. Morrison is primary provider of jobs for Dante, Enzo also provides some jobs from time to time. One time, Enzo went to shop hoping Dante would accept a entrust, where he would investigate a ruin in the construction site. Dante intends to play poker cards to decide. Dante lost and accepted the entrust. At the scene, Trish and Dante encounter demons, Enzo searches for treasures in the ruin and finds the devil gun. He did not know what it was, so he wanted to conceal it from Dante and sell the gun, however, they noticed it and Enzo persuaded them to let it go. Trish believed that the gun was one of the works of Machiavelli and worried Enzo was in danger, so she followed Dante to find Enzo. When Enzo was in the middle of trading the gun, a demon suddenly attacked him, with the intent of getting the gun for itself, but the gun possessed Enzo's hand. Later, Dante found Enzo in the street, when suddenly Enzo fired at Dante, so Dante destroyed the gun with his sword. After this, Enzo started to believe that the demons exist and starts to manage a Devil Arms pawnshop. Dante deposits all his Devil Arms here. Morrison told the story to Lady and Patty, so they went to visit Enzo. In there, a customer was in the middle of pawning a devil gun of Machiavelli. Lady becomes possessed and attacks, fortunately Dante arrived and would solve the problem if Enzo handed over all Devil Arms to him. Later it was revealed that the whole thing is an act. Dante used Devil Arms as bait to capture the demon who attacked and tried to rob Enzo, Trish pretended to be customer and Lady was not possessed. Appearances in Other Media ''Viewtiful Joe'' In Dante's cameo appearance in Viewtiful Joe, set non-canonically after Devil May Cry 2, Trish asks Dante if Enzo "stole his clothes again", implying that Dante's major change of character in the game was due to Enzo impersonating him. However, it is evident that this is merely a joke from the writers, as Enzo is portrayed in the later Devil May Cry 3 manga as a short, fat coward of a man, and in Devil May Cry 2, Dante uses his Devil Trigger several times. Furthermore, he wields the Rebellion, which is stated throughout the series to be a physical manifestation of his own power. In addition, in Dante's VFX tutorials, an "Enzo Fellini''Viewtiful Joe (PS2),'' "Looking for Dante, eh? Forget it! He'll go anywhere to track down his lead. You'd have better chance finding Hulk Davidson on route 66. - Local Snitch - Enzo Fellini" is named as a "local snitch" with some relationship to Dante. It's unclear if the name is a mistranslation, or a reference to the filmmaker, given the focus on movies in Viewtiful Joe. There is yet another reference to a character named Enzo found carved at the base of a coffin, and a poster of the vampire-themed bat boss, Charles the Third, advertising a movie called "Enzo The Vampire". ''Bayonetta'' The 2010 game, Bayonetta, made by PlatinumGames, features a prominent homage character in the game named "Enzo". He is an Italian-American who acts as Bayonetta's information broker, bringing her jobs. In Bayonetta's artbook, "Bayonetta: Art Book", Enzo is shown winning Strip Poker against Dante. Bayonetta Enzo.jpg|Enzo as seen in Bayonetta. Bayonetta Art book - Enzo & Dante - Poker.jpg|Enzo beating Dante at Strip Poker, References es:Enzo Ferino Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 manga Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD